Obscurescência
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: Breves relatos sobre o caminho para o Mal. Série de drabbles sobre os Comensais da Morte.
1. Regulus

**Obscurescência**

Breves relatos sobre o caminho para o mal.

Série de drabbles sobre os Comensais da Morte.

* * *

**_Regulus_**

Ele já tinha uma predisposição genética para aquilo. Seria fácil e natural. Honroso.

_Não desperdice a oportunidade dos tempos vindouros, Regulus. Esperamos por isso há gerações. Honre-se com a desonra de seu irmão mais velho, valha por dois e tenha glória em dobro._

A serpente a fogo na pele ainda adolescente arde, o braço covarde treme.

Sempre fora tão volúvel e inclinável, afinal.

_Não se traia, Regulus, não se traia. Não seja mais uma ovelha branca na família. Você escolheu seu lado._

O medo e a dúvida acabariam uma hora, ele não esmoreceria. Ainda seria o motivo do próprio orgulho.

* * *

**N/A**: São minhas primeiras drabbles, nem me apedrejem pfvr.


	2. Bellatrix

**_Bellatrix_**

— Sim, milorde – ela balbuciava sua lealdade, comprazendo-se em sentir o Mal penetrar-lhe a pele.

Ah! Ela havia esperado tanto por aquele chamado. Sua alma ansiava por desposar as Trevas e libertar-se, amazona do escuro que era.

E ele então viera; Bellatrix ainda Black, sem um marido sangue-puro para cumprir as exigências de sua posição. Personificado num homem que excedia seus devaneios mais febris, tão fascinante e terrível como um deus.

O seu deus. A resposta e o caminho. Razão única.

— Bem-vinda, Bella – sibilou pela primeira vez seu nome a gélida voz. E foi como pela primeira vez de fato existir.


	3. Lucius

**_Lucius_**

Lucius não conteve o gemido de dor quando lhe marcavam a pele a fogo. Não fora educado para isso, afinal.

O Lorde riu com deboche. Cravou-lhe os olhos ofídios como se soubesse todos os seus segredos enquanto ele pronunciava mecanicamente o juramento.

Lucius sabia que seria só mais um soldado sem importância. Mas o nome Malfoy e o título de Comensal da Morte eram coisas que se encaixavam e o protegiam. Só queria se manter seguro. Que morressem os trouxas e sangues-ruins, então.

Ele só queria que aquele despropósito acabasse e ele pudesse voltar para sua mansão e seu hidromel.


	4. Severus

**_Severus_**

_Nunca mais_, disse a si mesmo, sufocando ódio e dor.

O dossel o encarava. Tudo já arquitetado para a salvação-perdição; luz negra no fim do túnel.

Era ingênuo pensar que pudesse pertencer a outra que não à Essência do Mal, sobre quem se debruçava fielmente todas as noites. _Ela_ sim o preenchia. Compreendia-o e não subestimava. Era a verdade feia da qual no íntimo tentava libertar-se, mas era a única que nunca o deixaria.

E logo estaria marcada para sempre em sua pele, fronteira definitiva entre seu fracasso _puro e alvo_ e sua única verdade.

_Nunca mais, Lily_. _Nunca mais._


	5. Peter

**_Peter_**

Já ao tempo, Peter Pettigrew sabia usufruir das vantagens de ser um rato.

Esgueirava-se, escondia-se, ouvia conversas e retinha as migalhas que interessavam.

_Um Senhor das Trevas. Um grupo seleto de seguidores que seria altamente recompensado se lhe fosse fiel._

_O que vale mais, Peter?_, perguntou-se. E um amálgama de respostas fez-se na mente de raciocínio curto e rápido. Paradoxalmente, era um grifinório, teria coragem. Para _trair_, se fosse o caso.

_O que vale mais, Rabicho?_, perguntou. E usar seu nome de rato foi como livrar-se da ratoeira. Saber que pelo caminho escuro é que ia-se em direção ao queijo.


	6. Draco

**_Draco_**

— Sou um fantasma — segredou à menina translúcida no banheiro, já quase destituído de todos os orgulhos. Olhou o espelho irreconhecível.

O braço esquerdo parecia queimar constantemente, a máscara que ainda nem usara pesava-lhe como chumbo, assim como o fardo sardônico que o espreitava dia e noite. Ele parecia inaugurar uma espécie de herança indesejada.

Quando foi que ser um Malfoy se tornara tão difícil?

Desde quando o _terror_ de ser o único que podia valer a si mesmo?

O desespero vinha, e o fraco jovem iniciado deixava-se chorar na frente de uma garota. Morta. Já que devia acostumar-se a isso.


	7. Narcissa

**_Narcissa_**

A mulher resignada. O retrato da dama bem-educada, de cabeça baixa.

Narcissa sempre soubera o que se-lhe reservava, sabia que a sina de uma mulher era perder.

Da primeira vez, era jovem. Lucius chegava com olhos distantes e uma tatuagem. Amedrontada, abraçara a própria barriga, na qual habitava algo que ela nunca deixaria se perder. Mesmo que dezesseis anos depois a guerra voltasse a rir-se dela e a marcar com serpentes o que lhe pertencia.

Pois dissessem o que quisessem, era _ela_ quem realmente se sentava à mesa da Morte, e lhe comia as agruras e bebia de seu pavor.


End file.
